Conventional game systems, in which game terminals within a relatively short distance from each other communicate wirelessly to directly exchange game data, are known. With such game systems, it could happen that users of the game terminals incidentally exchange game data while passing each other, and thus strangers are allowed to exchange game data with less stress. In addition, the users can feel other users existing in the same daily living area.